One Sweet Day
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Len terlihat gugup dan gusar. Ia menghela napasnya. Lalu ia memandang Kahoko. Meraih tangannya dan membawanya duduk di bangku taman./Ya, mereka terus bergandengan tangan di tengah butiran salju putih yang turun./My first fict in this fd/RnR?


Hidup akan lebih hidup dengan adanya―

―cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>La Corda D'Oro © Yuki Kure<strong>

Warning** : OOC (mungkin)**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

.

**One **Sweet** Day**

* * *

><p>Suasana keceriaan menguar bercampur dengan aroma makanan yang tersaji khas di depan meja. <em>Restaurant <em>itu tampak ramai. Kahoko Hino adalah salah satu pengunjungnya. Ia sedari tadi melirik terus ke arah jam tangannya yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Mendesah menunggu orang yang tak kunjung datang. Sudah empat puluh lima menit kurang lebih ia menunggu. Ia hampir saja mati kebosanan. Tapi, mengingat orang yang ditunggunya itu adalah orang sibuk jadi ia harus bersabar.

Manik _hazel-_nya ia edarkan. Dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah pemandangan yang membuatnya terenyuh. Senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya. Dua orang―wanita dan pria―yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Tapi, yang menarik bagianya yaitu dua tangan mereka saling bertautan. Membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Kahoko membayangkan, akan seperti apa dirinya dan juga pasangannya di tahun-tahun mendatang? Akankah tetap mesra? Atau—ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kahoko mengalihkan pandangannya. Kembali memandang jam tangannya yang berwarna putih itu. Sudah lewat lima menit. Berarti ia telah menunggu limit satu jam.

Ia menghela napas dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. Memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu mengedarkan pandangannya lagi pada pasangan yang ia taksir umurnya telah mencapai kepala lima itu. Masih tetap bertautan. Mereka tersenyum manis, memandang satu sama lain.

Merasa malu―mengintip―Kahoko mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kini ia terpaku pada pintu masuk _restaurant _yang didominasi warna biru langit dan abu-abu itu. Berharap orang yang ditunggunya datang.

Pintu terbuka. Dan, Kahoko tersenyum melihat siapa yang masuk. Kahoko melambaikan tangannya saat orang itu mencari-cari sosoknya.

Orang itu berjalan menghampiri Kahoko.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Len-_kun_!" ucap Kahoko masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Orang itu―Len, duduk di depan Kahoko dan hanya bergumam 'hm'.

Kahoko hanya tertawa pelan mendapat respon seperti itu. Baginya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan respon seperti itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Len membuka suaranya.

Kahoko menggeleng, "belum. Aku menunggumu."

"Jadi, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa saja."

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Kahoko dan Len masih belum beranjak dari sana.<p>

"Maaf."

Kahoko menatap Len dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Len menghela napasnya. Terkadang ia merasa kesal dengan gadis yang telah empat tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya karena kepolosannya.

"Karena aku datang terlambat," ucap Len.

Kahoko tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tak apa, Len-_kun_. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan konsermu."

Len memandang Kahoko, lalu mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit―tersenyum tipis yang bagi oran melihatnya ia tetap tak terlihat sedang tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," ucap Kahoko. Ia lalu memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu? Tadi, saat aku menunggumu. Aku melihat sesuatu yang indah."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Cinta."

Len mengeryitkan keningnya bingung. "Cinta?"

Kahoko mengangguk, ia tertawa saat melihat raut muka bingung pria berambut _ice blue_ itu. "Ya, cinta. Cinta yang tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Dua orang yang telah dipersatukan oleh ikatan yang sepanjang hidupnya tetap memancarkan cintanya terhadap satu sama lain. Seakan cinta yang mereka berikan satu sama lain tak pernah habis."

"Hm?"

"Mereka, diusianya yang sudah tua masih tetap saling menunjukkan cinta dan kasih sayangnya. Mereka saling bertautan tangan. Tadi, aku melihat mereka saling bertautan tangan saat sedang makan. Itu indah, bukan?" Mata Kahoko berbinar-binar saat menceritakannya. Len yang mendegarnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, indah."

.

.

* * *

><p>Kini mereka tengah berjalan beriringan. Butiran-butiran putih berjatuhan di atas payung transparan mereka.<p>

Kahoko mengusap kedua lengannya. Meskipun telah dibalut dengan mantel yang tebal, tetap saja hawa dingin menyelusup masuk.

Ia melirik Len yang memegang gagang payung, pandangan mata _hazel-_nya menatap lurus ke depan.

Selama empat tahun ini, Len berkembang dengan pesat. Entah itu dari karier-nya mau pun fisiknya―meskipun sikapnya tak menunjukkan perkembangan―, wajahnya menjadi terlihat dewasa dengan kharismanya yang bisa membuat wanita-wanita tertarik padanya―jika ia tak bersikap dingin―, raut wajahnya semakin tegas. Badannya yang semakin tinggi.

Kahoko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len. Ia tak mau tertangkap basah memandangi kekasihnya itu.

Suasana hening di antara mereka. Tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Kahoko teringat kembali dengan masa lalunya. Saat dimana Len mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Tepatnya saat ia sudah menginjak di kelas tiga. Saat itu ia tengah memainkan biolanya di tempat latihan. Tiba-tiba Len datang dengan wajah dinginnya. Kahoko menghentikan permainannya, dan saat itu juga dengan cepatnya Len mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kahoko dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Saat mengingat bagaimana gugupnya Len saat itu, ia jadi geli sendiri. Dan ia tertawa pelan saat mengingatnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Len.

Kahoko melirik Len yang memandangnya heran. "Tidak. Aku tak menertawakan apa pun," elaknya.

Len menghela napasnya. "Ya sudahlah."

.

.

* * *

><p>Len melirik Kahoko yang kini menatap butiran-butiran putih yang berjatuhan. Terkadang sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas tipis.<p>

Udara petang itu terasa dingin. Len melirik lagi. Ia tahu Kahoko kedinginan. Ia teringat kembali dengan cerita Kahoko saat di _restaurant_. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai kecil. Ia mengelurkan tangan sebelah kirinya dari saku jasnya.

Lalu, gagang payung yang ia pegang, ia alihkan ke tangan kirinya. Ia menarik tangan kiri Kahoko, lalu menggenggamnya erat dan membawanya masuk ke dalam saku jasnya.

Ia lirik Kahoko yang terkejut.

"Sudah merasa hangat?" tanyanya.

"Su-sudah, ucap Kahoko sembari tersenyum dengan pipinya yang dihiasi semburat merah.

Len tertawa kecil. Mereke terus bergenggaman di balik saku jas Len untuk beberapa menit. Lalu, tiba-tiba langkah Len terhenti. Kahoko juga menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Len dengan bingung.

"Kahoko, kau tunggu di sini sebentar." Len memberikan payungnya kepada Kahoko dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Kahoko.

Kahoko menatap Len yang telah menghilang di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia duduk di bangku taman itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kahoko yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya menatap salju yang menutupi jalan setapak, kini mendongak ke atas saat didapatinya sepasang sepatu yang berdiri di depannya.<p>

Rupanya itu adalah Len. Yang masih terengah-engah karena berlarian di tengah dinginnya musim ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Len-_kun_?" tanya Kahoko cemas. Ia berdiri memegang pipi Len yang terasa dingin di jemarinya.

Len tersenyum yang menandakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Kahoko!" panggil Len.

"Ya?"

Len terlihat gugup dan gusar. Ia menghela napasnya. Lalu ia memandang Kahoko. Meraih tangannya dan membawanya duduk di bangku taman.

Ia membuka tas biolanya, dan mulai memainkan senar-senar biola yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Harmoni _Raindrop_ karya Chopin itu mengalun lembut di telinga Kahoko. Len memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan.

Setelah selesai ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya menampilkan _hazel-_nya yang indah. Ia tatap manik _hazel _Kahoko dengan intens. Ia membuka mulutnya tapi kemudian ia menutupnya kembali.

Ia tarik kembali napasnya.

"Kahoko Hino, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Len dengan mantap seraya menatap lurus Kahoko. Pipinya bersemu merah saat menyadari apa yang diucapkannya.

Begitu pula dengan Kahoko. Ia masih terdiam. Masih mencerna dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia, Len-_kun_," ucap Kahoko dengan senyuman manisnya.

Len dengan refleks memeluk Kahoko. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma tubuh yang menguar dari Kahoko.

Mereka melepaskan pelukannya. Len mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka telah menempel. Len memejamkan matanya. Lalu―

―cup.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Menghentikan untuk sementara rotasi waktu.

Setelah itu mereka menjauhkan wajahnya satu sama lain.

"Semoga kita bisa seperti pasangan yang aku lihat di _restaurant_ tadi," ucap Kahoko.

Len hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ia kemudian menarik lengan Kahoko. "Ayo, pulang!"

Mereka kembali berjalan. Len menurunkan jari jemarinya menuju jemari Kahoko. Lalu jemarinya ia tautkan dengan jemari Kahoko. Seakan tak mau lepas

Ya, mereka terus bergandengan tangan di tengah butiran salju putih yang turun dan dengan sebuah permintaan yang nantinya akan membawa mereka dalam ikatan cinta suci.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Talk's:<strong>

dengan gajenya The End. Halo. ^^ ini adalah fict perdana Rie di fandom La Corda D'Oro. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Fict ini terlintas di benak Rie saat mendengatkan lagunya Oh Star. Entahlah, fictnya terasa aneh. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Dan salam kenal semuanya. ^^

Apakah di sini Len terlihat OOC? Rasanya iya, ya?

Hehe...

**Kritik dan saran? **Sampaikan di kolom review.

* * *

><p>Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca.<br>^^


End file.
